A Dozen Scarlet Roses
by BookProf101
Summary: Someone is leaving bouquets of roses at the Titania's door. And they're being mighty stealthy about it. Can romance bloom among secrecy? Jerza.


**Wow, I'm whipping up one-shots today! Be prepared for some JERZA! It's implied.**

**-BookProf101**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

It was morning. _Early_ in the morning.

And Erza Scarlet wasn't happy.

She'd woken up to an enormous crash to find that all of her suits of armor had fallen over during the night and were in pieces on her floor. It had taken hours to put back together.

Then there was the problem of her cake.

Hoping for breakfast after the armor fiasco, she'd opened her refrigerator door for some leftover strawberry cake, only to be met with cold air.

Someone was going to die today.

"Erza! There's a package for you!" Lisanna called as Erza walked through Fairy Tail's doors. "You might want to get it now."

Erza merely glared Lisanna's way before sitting at the bar. Her gaze said it all: no one was to move until she'd had her breakfast cake, or die. All talk died down to a river of slithering whispers as Erza ate. No one wanted to disturb the angry girl.

"Erza." It was Mirajane, holding a bundle of red roses. "These were in the mail today. They're addressed to you." The bouquet held twelve scarlet roses, the same shade as her hair. They lightened her mood, surprisingly, and suddenly the cake was forgotten.

"Who sent them? I'll have to thank them." It intrigued her; it wasn't every day that you were sent roses.

Mira shrugged. "I don't know. The tag's blank, except for a message." Mira went away to let Erza read the message in private and to refill Cana's alcohol barrel with a special blend of Mavis-knows-what. Erza stared at the tag before coming to her senses and reading it. She absently smelled a rose as she read.

"_Roses are red_

_And morning aren't great_

_But you get out of bed_

_Because you're first-rate."_

It was hardly the most romantic of poems, but it did the trick. All the bad parts of her morning faded like shadows in the rising sun. Today might be a good day…now to finish her cake.

It was just beginning to get dark in Magnolia. A crimson haired mage walked the streets alone back to her room at Fairy Hills. It had been a long mission and monster guts spattered her armor. Natsu and Lucy had headed back to her apartment and she trusted that they wouldn't get into too much trouble with Happy around. They'd missed lunch and dinner during the mission and Erza's stomach cried out for something, anything, to keep it from burning a hole through her.

All her limbs ached as she climbed the staircase to her room. She almost didn't see the bouquet lying at her doorstep, the way her eyelids were drooping. A dozen scarlet roses just like yesterday's were scooped up and placed in a vase, where Erza wouldn't see the message until later.

Steam billowed out from her personal shower. Erza ex-quipped into her most comfortable pajamas and took the creamy cardstock tag from the passionate roses.

"_Roses are red_

_And days are long_

_You climb into bed_

_And hear the knight's song."_

This one was a little more obscure. But the back of the tag was as valuable as the message. On the back of the tag was an imprint that was warm and familiar under her fingertips. Erza climbed into bed, a soft smile on her face as the night rocked her to sleep. The morning could wait; it was the time for the night to watch over the people of Fiore.

Another bad morning. Another bad day.

Erza's head pounded against the clamor of the kindergarteners. Usually she loved jobs at Magnolia School for Magic, but today was too much. The red monster had struck again, along with some horrible cramps and headaches. Twenty screaming kindergarteners on the verge of learning magic was a tough challenge to overcome. But she was Titania, and she'd never quit on the job. She doubted there was anyone aside from Lucy who'd be willing to take over, and Lucy was three towns away with Natsu and Happy slaying monsters. Lucky girl.

Erza put her hand to her forehead. It was almost time for lunch and recess; she could catch a few moments of peace then.

"Alright kids! Time for lunch!" The effect was immediate as the kids swarmed toward the lunch room and out of the classroom where they'd be watched by someone else.

Three hours later, Erza walked, beat, to her house. The kids had calmed down after lunch and seemed to like her, but her headache had persisted all afternoon. Maybe Levy would have some headache medicine…

The weary Titania pushed open her door and had barely sat down when the Fairy Hills doorbell rang. As one of the oldest, she was responsible for the door while Mirajane managed mail. Every girl took turns cooking during the week. Wendy was improving under Mirajane's tutelage, but Evergreen's lessons obviously hadn't sunken in. Hopefully it wasn't Ever's turn to cook tonight-she might just go to bed hungry.

Erza opened the door just in time to feel a bundle of something shoved in her hands and the edge of green scarf and dark blue cloak swishing in the distance, steadily disappearing. She looked down at the parcel in her arms. It was another bouquet of scarlet letters, this time with blue edges. They were beautiful and like nothing she'd ever seen before.

"Wow." Wendy was behind her. "Erza-san, I hope you don't mind me asking, but-" she blushed. "I think I know who keeps sending you flowers." She smiled.

Erza looked at her in astonishment. There was no way the little girl could know who it was unless she was in on it too.

"It's simple, really. Read the note!" She hopped up the staircase a few steps before whispering loudly, "It's Evergreen's turn to cook. I think she's making a stew." Wendy's nose wrinkled before she resumed climbing the staircase to her bedroom.

Erza fingered the tag and knew. It was Jellal. That imprint had looked just like the tattoo on the side of his face.

"_Dear Erza,_

_A bundle of roses_

_For every day_

_To show you my love_

_Until I can say_

_I've loved you forever_

_I'll love you for life_

_Will you Erza Scarlet,_

_Please be my wife?_

_Yours,_

_Jellal"_

A tear dropped onto Erza's hand and a blue haired Dragon Slayer watched from the staircase. Erza-nee deserved someone to make her happy and after months of watching the two avoid each other (Jellal was cleared. A miracle, Wendy knew, but a wonderful one) and their feelings, she took a leaf out of Mirajane's book and decided to try her hand.

_Knock, knock._

Wendy glanced at her door, reluctant to put her book down. It was a really good read and she had a sneaking suspicion that it was Erza-nee on the other side of the door. Wendy took a breath and turned the knob.

"Yes, Erza-nee?" She put on her best brave face, expecting anything but the disarming smile on the Re-quip mage's face.

"I just wanted to say thank you for the poetry, and to ask where Jellal is so I can answer his question." Erza smiled.

"H-how did you know I wrote the poetry?" Wendy was intrigued.

A large smile crossed Erza's face. "Because Jellal can't write poetry to save his life. And I've heard that Lucy asked you to come to her writing sessions to bounce ideas off you." The light in Erza's eyes was beautiful. Jellal would be a lucky man if Erza said yes. Wendy knew Erza would.

Wendy smiled back at Erza. "Erza-nee, Jellal-san's waiting in Master's office for you right now. In fact, I think he just finished being interviewed by Mira-nee. You might want to hurry," she said, enjoying being a matchmaker. "Mira-nee's pretty scary when it comes to love and romance."

The scarlet haired mage practically flew to the guild, all the while being watched by the ladies of Fairy Hill. Score one for the matchmakers. Now to work on the other dense idiots in the guild and those in denial of their feelings. Wendy sighed. It might take a while. She was beginning to get the gist of how Mirajane felt every day.

**Sorry about Wendy's OOCness, but it was pivotal to the story. Thoughts?**

**-BookProf101**


End file.
